In the jungle
by imasmurf93
Summary: The Kids Next door are sent on a mission to a desserted island to find a use for it, unknowing that the island already has a habitant. 3/4ness as always I'm no good at summarys. please R
1. Chapter 1

"Kids Next Door! Assemble!" Nigel Uno's voice could be heard from the meeting room.

The other four gathered behind the huge tyre to discover what their leader had to inform them.

"We have a new mission." He smiled. The four other kids cheered, exchanging smiles and high fives.

"There is an island around the Caribbean coast which has failed to be found by grown ups. For quite some time now, the Kids Next Door have wanted to explore it and maybe start something new there, maybe a new HQ or Summer Holiday resort for members or something. It's our job to go, check it out and convert it into something of use to the KND."

All kids glanced around at each other.

"Is the mission possible for everyone to start first thing tomorrow?" Nigel queried to them. Looking at each of his teammates.

"Numbuh 4?" He said, noticing the short Aussie's thoughtful facial expression.

"Err, My Mom wanted me to go and see my gran but I should be able to get out of it easily." Wally replied with a smile.

"Holiday! Holiday! Holidaaay!" Kuki sang happily bouncing up and down.

"Calm down girl, we're not even on our way yet!" Abby smiled at her.

"Oh man, is it going to be a long ride?" Hoagie whined.

Nigel just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay guys, let's get packing!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were all sat in the KND jet. They were being dropped off at the destination by other members of the KND.

Hoagie was sat in the corner looking rather ill. Wally sat next to him laughing and teasing him.

Kuki and Abby sat in front of them looking out of the window. Happily talking to one another.

Nigel was stood at the front of the control desk looking out of the front window.

"Just send a transmission to us when you need to get back." Tommy (Who was now a member of the KND) informed Numbuh 1 as he carefully landed the jet onto the beach.

Numbuh one nodded and prepared his team.

They all stepped out of the jet as a group. Looking around on the new island.

It was one of those islands which you would expect to see in a movie. A sandy beach with only a forest of various trees visible.

"It's so prettyful!" Kuki squeaked happily. "Do you think we'll find real life rainbow monkeys here?"

"I cruddy hope not!" Wally replied, picking up his backpack as they all started to walk towards the forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"These must be members of the Kids Next Door coming to change my island into something for only their use." A low voice muttered.

Underground, a dark figure was watching the KND's whereabouts from a huge television screen.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It looks like it's going to get dark soon, we'd better put out tents up soon gang." Nigel called to them all. "We'll pitch up over by that river after we cross it."

They were all about half way into the forest. They were worn out and tired after all of the walking so far already.

They looked to the opposite side of the river, it was a long drop down

At the edge of the river was a large log which reached over to the other side. There was no other way to cross in view so Nigel decided that it was easier for him and his teammates just to cross it.

He stepped onto it, holding his hands out like an aeroplane to gain balance as he walked slowly across the log. The other four copied.

"I tell you, it's a good job we only brought backpacks." Hoagie chuckled, trying to take his mind of the big drop below him.

Kuki felt uneasy, she looked down, realizing that she was pretty high up. She took another step, only to slip and loose her balance. She screamed quietly as she flapped her arms rapidly. Trying to regain balance.

"Careful!" Wally said, grabbing her from behind, holding her arms out and helping her stay stable.

She turned to him and smiled appreciatively and they both carried on walking. Wally's arms still holding hers out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Romance? Oh no, not on my island. I'll have to get rid of them quicker than I thought." The figure mumbled, watching them on the screen then yawned.

"I'll deal with them in the morning."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all got to the other side safely and began pitching up their tents.

After all tents were up, they all started a fire, Wally went to gather more firewood, the rest of the team sat around it while Numbuh 1 went over the tactics planned for their missions.

"We'd better spread out and find some food boss. Numbuh five's starving here!" Abby said to Nigel.

"Yes, one should stay here and keep an eye on the tents. There may not be any people but we're not sure what animals are here." Nigel said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Numbuh three, you stay here while we go searching, we all know how good you are at getting lost. We'll be back soon."

"Okay!" Kuki smiled happily.

She waved to the gang as they went separate ways to look for something edible. Then she sat on the small log in front of the fire, warming her hands.

After a while, she started to fell so alone, so helpless, so scared.

If an animal was to come, what if it wasn't friendly? What if the rest of the KND were to far away to hear her screams?

She was terrified now. The chirping of a cricket made her jump and she gave a slight whine of terror when she heard an owl hooting.

She quickly turned around when she heard a twig break behind her. Only to realize that it was Wally. He walked over, dropping twigs and sticks to the floor.

"Where is everyone?" Wally asked, looking around.

"Looking for food. They told me to keep watch on the tents." Kuki replied, watching him as he added some of the wood to the fire.

"Oh, right. Are you okay, You look real…well…Unkukiish." Wally said, concerned about how scared Kuki looked.

"Erm yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Kuki replied, trying to hide that she was scared because she was worried that Wally would tease her.

"Okay… well…I'm gonna go in my tent for a while." Wally said, not knowing what else to say. He walked towards his tent and pulled open the entrance.

"Wally?" Kuki said, hastily turning to face him.

Wally turned to look at her.

"Will you just…You know, hang out here? I don't wanna' be alone." She asked.

Wally shrugged and nodded, walking towards her.

"Scared?" He grinned.

"NO!" she replied as he sat next to her.

She heard a noise behind her, like something running past her, turning around quickly and looking towards where she thought the noise came from, then looked back at Wally.

"Yes." She said quietly.

Wally chuckled, subtly moving closer to her.

"It's not funny!" Kuki smiled at him, also edging towards him.

They both laughed and then went silent.

Kuki was sitting up straight on the log. Wally was crouched, his arms resting on his knees.

"How did you get out of going to see your gran?" Kuki said in almost a whisper, trying to break the silence.

"I don't know yet, I'll think of an excuse." Wally replied in a voice just as quiet.

Another voice made Kuki jump again, she gasped and closed the gap between the two of them.

"It's just the wind Kuki." Wally said softly to her.

"What's wrong with me? I'm so jumpy." Kuki sighed, resting a head on Wally's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Wally replied, straightening up and placing an arm around her shoulder.

Kuki suddenly felt safe, knowing that Wally was protecting her, she glanced up at him, he was a deep crimson. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Not to disturb the moment or anything but…" Hoagie said, walking into view. Kuki and Wally pulled apart in embarrassment. Abby and Nigel followed, placing them in front of the fire.

"Kuki, your parents are pretty good cooks, what can we make with berries and fish?" Abby said scratching her head.

Kuki thought for a moment. Then went through her backpack, pulling out a packet of cookies.

"I don't like fish, anyone want a cookie?" She smiled.

They all laughed.

"You didn't think of telling us you had food before we went looking?" Hoagie laughed. Kuki just shrugged and showed them which foods she had packed into her bag.

Cookies, apple, juices, chocolate bars and rainbow monkey marshmallows.

They decided to eat some and save the rest for the next day.

Happily, they all sat around the fire, having fun camping out for the night. Sharing stories, toasting marshmallows and singing songs.

Somehow Kuki kept getting the strange feeling that they were being watched.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She wasn't wrong. From underground, they could be seen on the big television. The figure was devising a plan to ruin their hopes of completing the mission they had been set out to do…

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Kuki was scared once again. She was sitting in her tent, cuddled up to her blanket and shivering like a leaf. Maybe they shouldn't have told all of those scary stories. The fire was still glowing, the only light was from its flickering flames. She decided that she was getting too cold, so she would go and warm herself up by the fire.

She walked out slowly and quietly, her blanket wrapped around her. She went and sat on one of the logs and glanced around before gazing blankly at the flames dancing around in the fire. They were fascinating, so beautiful, so calming. She was almost in a calming trance watching the colours of orange and yellow dance together in a passionate tango.

"Gotcha!" A voice said, she felt two hands grab on her shoulders tightly. She screamed louder than she thought possible, struggling out of the grip and turning around to see who it was.

"Wally!" She yelled. "Don't do that! You really scared me!"

"Chill out Numbuh 3, I was only having a laugh." The blonde aussie chuckled.

Nigel, Hoagie and Abby appeared out of their tents with their torches.

They looked at the two and sighed.

"Numbuh three, must you scream at some unknown hour in the night? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Numbuh one scolded her.

"Sorry Numbuh one, I think I just made her jump a little." Wally said to him. Abby, Hoagie and Nigel sighed and went back into their tents. Wally waited until he saw their torches go out before turning and looking back at Kuki, noticing that she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, It was only a joke." Wally said, trying to comfort her. He sat the opposite way to her on the log.

"No, it's not that." Kuki replied trying to hold back her tears.

"Was it 'cause Numbuh one yelled at you? He's always cranky when he's woken up, you know that. You've seen Lizzie do it so many times" Wally said, extremely concerned for his friends sorrow.

Kuki quickly shook her head. Biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" he said softly.

"I just feel like I'm being watched! It's so scary here!" She said bursting into tears.

Wally didn't know what to do. He pulled her into a hug and soothingly stroked her hair, repetitively pushing it out of her face.

"Shh," He whispered into her ear. "I'm right here, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

They sat there rocking back and forth for ages, so long, the fire was running out. Wally realized the sudden darkness and glanced over towards the fire, noticing that the flame was just about ready to retire.

"It's pretty late." He said. "We'd better get to bed."

Kuki looked up at him and gave him a look of fear.

"I don't want to be alone." She whispered.

She watched Wally as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Well…I s'pose you could come in the tent with me if ya want." He suggested, going a bright red, thankful that it wasn't clear thanks to the lack of light.

Kuki nodded. Wally stood up and held out his hands to help her up. She accepted and took his hands as she stood up.

"_what is it with boys and their growth spurts?"_ she thought to herself. Observing that Wally was now about the same size as her.

He wrapped his arms around her and they walked towards his tent. When they both got in, they lay down and Wally cradled Kuki in his arms like a mother would with her vulnerable child. Kuki calmed down extremely quickly, sensing Kuki's stress disappear, Wally also relaxed and soon fell asleep.

She lay there for quite some time, rewinding in her head what had just happened. She was always sure that Numbuh 4 hated her. Yet, here he was, watching over her like some guardian angel. She'd always been certain that she had feelings for him but had never even thought that he cared for her in the slightest.

She traced her finger down the shoulder of his pyjama top, feeling a huge wet patch on his arm where she'd been hysterically sobbing. It was now pitch black and despite having a serious phobia of the dark. She wasn't scared. Wally had promised to her that he wouldn't let anything happen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki woke up pretty early. It was bright, but the grass was still wet from the morning dew. She stepped out of the tent and decided to have a bathe in the water. It was quite warm, so Kuki went into her tent and changed into her swimwear. She dived gracefully into the water and happily swam around. Playing, dancing and splashing. She got out after about five minutes after she began to feel the cold. Quickly she went back into her tent, dried off and changed into her clothes. She heard somebody moving around outside the tent but it didn't bother her. It was no longer dark and she was no longer scared.

She stepped out of the tent, ready to bid good morning to her fellow early rising team-mate. When she did, she stopped and froze with horror. This wasn't Numbuh 4, nor Numbuhs 1, 2 or 5. It wasn't a KND member!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally woke up with a yawn. Stretching his arms out above him and then snuggling up to his pillow.

"I had the greatest dream" He whispered into it. Opening his eyes again, he looked down towards the entrance of the tent. He saw a pink, fluffy blanket with multicolour rainbow monkeys on it. Usually, waking up and finding something like this next to him would sicken him. This time he just smiled dreamily.

"It wasn't a dream."

He stepped out, looking around. Kuki must already be awake.

"Kuki, are you in there?" He asked, poking his head into her tent. She wasn't in there. He thought hardly, where could she be?

Suddenly his transmission watch started flashing. He looked at it and pressed the button.

"Wally? Are you there?" He heard Kuki's voice appear on it. Her face slowly emerged through the snow on the screen.

"Kuki? Where are you?" He asked, looking at her in the screen. She looked terrified, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"We're not the only ones on this island. There's somebody who already lives here! He's not happy about us being here and he's captured me! He said he's going to eat me Wally! I can't…"

"Kuki, Kuki! Calm down! Where are you?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay, is there anything that stands out to you, or do you remember what way you went?"

"He took me down the…No, no please! I don't…"

Kuki was interrupted by a hand grabbing the transmission watch, and pressing the off button.

All that was left on Wally's screen was _End Transmission._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, pretty short chapter but don't worry, I'm starting on the next one straight away and you will be waiting no longer than a week for it. If I go over my cerfew please feel free to nag me. Anyway, enjoy.**

**~x~**

"Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1! Kuki needs help! Quick!" Wally yelled as he ran into Nigel's tent.

"What are you talking about Numbuh 4?" Nigel groaned from underneath his pillow.

"Numbuh 3's been kidnapped!" Wally said, trying to calm down.

Nigel shot up in his bed.

"Wake Numbuhs 2 and 5, Numbuh 4!" He said calmly.

"Aww do I have to? You know what happens when I wake them up!"

Nigel just glared at him. "Wake Numbuhs 2 and 5!"

Wally ran out of the tent and into Abby's.

"Numbuh 5, Kuki's been captured! Numbuh 1 said you've gotta' get up and out!" He yelled.

Abby stirred from under her blanket and Wally then had to dive out of the way of a dive bombing slipper which had been launched at him.

He decided to let her wake up and ran into Hoagie's tent.

"Come on Numbuh 2! Red alert! Numbuh 3's been kidnapped, we need to go and help her!" He bellowed, the only response he got was an angry snore. He walked out of the tent where he met a fully dressed Nigel.

"Well, where are they Numbuh 4?" Nigel asked him. Wally just shrugged. Nigel shook his head.

"Honestly Numbuh 4, I give you one simple job?" He muttered. Wally scoffed at him. _Simple?_

"Kids Next Door! **Battle stations**!" Nigel yelled. Almost straight away, Hoagie and Abby arrived outside their tents, fully dressed, saluting.

"Numbuh 3 has been kidnapped. She needs to be rescued. Immediately. Numbuh 4, did she say where she was?" Nigel ordered.

"She was going to but the cruddy guy ended transmission." Wally replied.

"Great! Well now we don't have a clue how to find her." Nigel smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Hey boss! Look!" Abby said, pointing towards a trail of bright coloured feathers.

Nigel followed her gaze and then looked back up at her, smiling wickedly.

"Good work Numbuh 5." He said to her. "Now we can find Numbuh 3."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"Man! This is crud!" Numbuh 4 whined as they climbed over the huge rock.

"If that guy has hurt Numbuh 3..!"

Abby and Hoagie sniggered behind him. Wally turned and frowned at them. "What?"

"Yeah, we're just picturing what will happen to that guy if he's hurt Numbuh 3, Casanova!" Hoagie replied, both him and Abby still chuckling.

Wally just shrugged and carried on climbing. Abby and Hoagie glanced at each other.

"Numbuh 5 thinks that Numbuh 4 wasn't paying attention in history the other day." Abby whispered to him.

They walked for miles, following the trail of feathers. They came to the edge of a cliff and found that they were very high up. The cliff opposite wasn't very far away but it was definitely too risky to jump it.

"Aww man! Where could they be? There's no way they would have made that jump! Unless…" Hoagie gazed down the drop intently.

Wally ran over and also looked down in desperation. "K…Kuki?" He said quietly.

Hoagie burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Romeo!" He wiped a tear from his eye and pointed over to the other side. "There are more feathers over there, so they obviously got over safely."

Wally glared evilly at Hoagie and thumped him hard as he walked past.

"Numbuh 2, this is no time for jokes! By the way that Numbuh 4 is talking; Numbuh 3 could be in fatal danger!" Numbuh 1 scolded, looking around for some way to cross.

Abby pointed out a large tree with a vine which seemed strong enough for them to swing across. One by one they used it and carried on following the trail.

They climbed hills, trees, rocks. Eventually, they saw smoke above some treetops.

"I think we're here gang!" Nigel grinned, they jogged over to a nearby bush and peaked through it.

Right in front of them, the saw Kuki. She was knelt down, her head was drooped and the gang were sure that they saw tears in her eyes, although the hair covered her face, making it uncertain. She was tied to a carved away tree. The bottom was a smooth pole, the top was carved as some strange bird.

In the far end, the KND saw a young teen, he seemed about 15. He had a long stick and was practicing a kind of fighting skill with it. He wore a grass skirt which went to his knees and a bright headdress, flowing with bright, multicolour feathers.

Nigel gathered them into a huddle to try and come up with a plan.

"Okay gang. If all of us go over to Numbuh 3, it will only attract attention. So here's the plan, we make a distraction and a rescue! We don't know how dangerous this teen is, so we could probably do with as many hands as possible. Numbuh 4, you untie Numbuh 3, the rest of us will cause an abstraction."

The gang agreed and ran off separate ways…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: ****I loved writing this chapter X-D, once I started typing it, I became obsessed. This is the last but one chapter.**

**~x~**

When he saw that the teen was successfully preoccupied by the rest of the team, Wally ran over to where Kuki was tied.

She looked up when he got near her and her eyes brightened; she beamed with relief and happiness.

"Wally!" She yelled.

"Shh," He put his finger to his mouth. Turning to check that the teen hadn't noticed. Then he began tugging at the tight knot tied next to Kuki.

"I can't believe you guys found me." She said in a lower voice.

"Of course we did! We just followed the feathers from that pansy's headdress." He said, smiling up at her.

"You got here real quick."

"As soon as you'd told me you'd been captured I panicked, I got everyone moving quicker than you could guess." Wally Grunted loudly and scowled as he struggled to loosen the knot on the rope.

Kuki beamed brightly and gazed at him.

"Wally, you do care!" She said in a relieved, excited tone.

"What." He stopped fiddling with the knot and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I always, thought you hated me, you know because of how girly I am or how loud and hyper I get or…"

He silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Kuki! I could never hate you! I mean, you're caring, kind, smart and you're just…" He didn't finish his sentence. But he moved closer to her, replacing his finger for his lips.

_From the other side_

Nigel looked over to check Wally's progress in the rope. His glasses nearly fell off in shock.

"Oh, Numbuh 4! Don't let your feelings slow us down!" He muttered to himself, and then dodged the huge stick which the teen swung at him.

Abby looked over and smiled. Hoagie almost burst out laughing.

The teen wondered what all the fuss was about. He turned around and snarled. Charging towards Wally and Kuki.

_Back to Wally and Kuki again_

Wally pulled away and waited for Kuki's reaction. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into his, she smiled lustrously. He smiled back and started to lean in again.

Kuki began to lean forward too. She glanced over towards the teen, seeing him dashing towards them.

"Wally!" She shrieked. He turned around just in time and dodged the smack of the teen's weapon. The teen raised the stick again, this time aiming for Kuki. She screamed in distress. Wally jumped back in just in time, grabbing the end of the stick.

The teen roared and held the stick up horizontally. Wally still clung to it. Both boys were tugging madly at the stick, trying to confiscate it from one another. The rest of the Kids Next Door ran over, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw them struggling.

"Should we help?" Hoagie asked Nigel frantically.

Nigel shook his head.

"This is Numbuh 4's fight now. If things get out of hand we'll help him out."

The teen kicked Wally in the stomach, sending him flying. He crashed into the side of the pole Kuki was still tied to. Hearing her shriek his name in horror only made Wally more determined. He tripped the teen as he walked closer towards him and dived on top of him.

Unfortunately, the teen was much stronger than him. He rolled them so that he was over Wally and out of his grass skirt, he pulled out a knife. Holding it to Wally's neck.

Wally strained with all his might to push the knife away. Abby dived at the teen, pushing him off Wally. Nigel and Hoagie also got involved. They ran over and grabbed the huge stick and confiscated the knife. Making the teen now harmless.

"No! Please don't kill me man!" The teen pleaded.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't!" Nigel threatened to him. "You kidnapped a member of our team, and then you tried to kill us!"

The teen's eyes widened.

"Lucky for you, we don't do grotesque things like that!" Nigel said to him, throwing away.

"W…What are you going to do to me?"

"We don't know yet. We'll probably take you back to Moonbase, they'll have some idea what to do with you."

"Or…" Kuki said brightly. "He could help out with whatever we decide to do with this island."

The teen looked back at Nigel and nodded. "I want to stay here on this island man! It's my home."

Nigel thought for a moment. "Hmm, we still need to decide what to do with this island."

"Isn't anyone going to untie me?" Kuki remarked, she was still knelt down and tied to the pole.

Wally grabbed the knife and chopped the rope with it. Kuki stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back. Sniffing in the scent of watermelon shampoo.

He picked her up and swung her around. She giggled as he did so. When they stopped spinning around they moved closer together and shared a sweet kiss.

"Guys!?" Nigel reminded them all. "Anybody have any idea what to do with this island?"

Kuki jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh, oh, I have an idea!!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**** Well, here it is, the final chapter…It's not a long one, but I'll try and make it pretty cute.**

**~x~**

Abby and Hoagie screamed as they zoomed down the rollercoaster. It was the best on they'd been on for ages.

"Come on Wally, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Kuki squealed, tugging at his arm.

"Aww Kuki, you know I hate these things." Wally grinned as she dragged him over to the Ferris wheel queue. Where a smartened up teen was operating it.

He grinned at Wally as they came to the front of the queue. "Hey man! Having a ride."

Wally nodded and rolled his eyes, grinning. The teen opened up the bar and gestured for them to get in. Kuki got in quickly and smiled at him.

Wally pulled him aside. "Hey, there's not much of a queue at the moment. How about a little extra time?"

The teen looked at him and smirked, then saluted him. "Your call man!"

Wally sat in the carriage next to Kuki. The teen winked and closed the bar on them.

They both shuffled closer towards each other as the carriage began to move.

"So…" Kuki said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Did you gran forgive you for not going to see her?"

"Yeah, I told her that I did go to see her, she didn't know any different, just thought she'd forgotten." Wally chuckled.

Kuki gasped and moved further away from him.

"Wally! That's real mean!" She scolded.

Wally looked away, feeling ashamed at Kuki telling him off.

"That was a great idea changing this island into a theme park." Wally smiled at her after a few seconds silence.

"Yeah and it was made in like two weeks." Kuki smiled at him, gazing at the view. They were almost at the top.

When they reached the top, the carriage stopped. Wally and Kuki smiled at each other and then looked around at the view once more.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wally watched Kuki. She had her arms folded and was rubbing the sides of her arms. She must have been cold.

He draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

They heard whooping and whistling from below them. They looked down to see Hoagie, Abby and Nigel, cheering, teasing and making smooching noises.

Both Wally and Kuki looked at each other and laughed.

"Nice to know that you're friends are always around." Wally chuckled.

"Yeah, the only time they're not around is when you actually want them." Kuki laughed back. They began to move again. Wally and Kuki watched their friends as they descended to the ground.

"I know somewhere where they can't bother us." Wally whispered to her as they stopped at the ground.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her. They ran past their friends, Wally thumping Hoagie as he ran past.

They came to a boat ride, the boat was a two seater in the shape of a swan. There was no queue. Wally jumped onto the upcoming boat and helped Kuki into it. They both seated down and went through the tunnel of dimmed purple lights.

A slow tune played around them and familiar characters were seen moving and singing.

"Rainbow monkeys!" Kuki squealed. "I don't remember planning this ride!"

Wally smiled at her and rested his arm on the seat behind her.

"Na, I thought it'd be a good surprise."

Kuki beamed brightly at him.

"It really is." She said in a low voice, and snuggled up to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside, the rest of the gang were laughing and joking outside the 'rainbow monkey love boat ride' waiting for their two friends to come out.

After about five minutes, the boat came out the opposite end. All three friends laughed hysterically when they saw Kuki cuddled to Wally, he had lipstick marks all over him and had a very dreamy look on his face,

He knew that the rest of the team would never let him live this down, but he was with Kuki. He decided it was worth it.

_The end_


End file.
